


Haunted

by alice1205



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Bed-Wetting, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: When a traumatic event happens, a bad memory from Beast Boy's past resurfaces. But who can help him?





	Haunted

"Titans go!" Robin shouted and instantly the teen titans panned out. Their current mission was against the ratiff, man with the ability to destroy things using fire. Half the city had been set on fire and the team was working quickly to put it out as they continued following him. Jump City was nearly empty, as the citizens fled in terror.

Soon they had passed the city and were now over the water. There next destination remain unknown, but soon their answer came. A boat came into their view. Ratiff smirked and flew toward it. Beast Boy did not like the idea of it, ever since his parent's death he hated boats. But he could not let something happen to the people, he had to save them and could not repeat the mistake again. 

They reached the boat. Ratiff prepared to put a fire on the boat when suddenly a blue bolt of energy shot out at him, from Cyborg. "Not today Ratiff!" He yelled at the villian. The team suddenly swarmed him and used various attacks on him. But that didn't seem to be enough. Suddenly Ratiff spun back around and threw fire at Raven, who did not react fast enough and suddenly her cloak was on fire. She gasped at this realization and all attention had been put on her instead of the villian. "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled quickly turning into am elephant and absorbed water from the ocean into his trunk and doused Raven with it. Soon the fire died down and Beast Boy turned back into a human and ran to her side. 

"Are you okay?" He observed her for any injuries, the poor girl was shaking badly and having a bad coughing fit. He wanted to scoop her up and give her a big hug, but he didn't know if that would be the right move. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, that was just-" she couldn't finish because of her coughing fit. "She'll be fine," Cyborg commented, "She just needs a few minutes to rest." "No, I'm good." Raven was straining to sound normal. "L-l-let's finish this with Ratiff. "Oh no you don't," Robin said sternly, "you were just on fire, literally, you are not in great condition. Go rest for a bit." 

Though she really wanted to fight, she did not want to go against the leader's wishes. She slowly made her way down to the lower deck. Everyone turned back to Ratiff. "Clever trick, greeny." Ratiff complimented silkily, "but not clever enough! Let's see if you can handle this as well." He raised his arms to prodce fire and threw it on the boat and the wind quickly caused it to spread across it. "Oh no!" Starfire flew back, Cyborg and Robin began to attack Ratiff and Beast Boy went back to Elephant form and started gathering more water, but it wasn't enough. 

The fire had consumed nearly the entire boat and Beast Boy was starting to lose hope. The boat was starting to sink, and there were still people on board. 'No!' Beast Boy told himself, ' I will not let that happen again, we will save them this time.' This incident had brought back a bad memory, one that haunted him for life. He transformed into a bird and went to the lower deck. Many people were coughing from the smoke and a few passed out, hopefully still alive. He pulled out his communicator. "Raven!" He yelled frantically. "Something went very wrong, we need you immediately!" "I'm coming Beast Boy." She was woken up by them, but her brain booted up quickly upon hearing trouble, soon she appeared at his side and was shocked by the damage. "The others have Ratiff, me and you need to get these people somewhere safe." Raven nodded. Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and allowed Raven to put a few on his back, and she lifted a few herself then she teleported them to the nearest hospital. "Thank you Raven, you gather more and I'll get help." 

He ran inside with the peole still on his back. "Someone please, I need help!" He yelled. "What's wrong?!" The secretary asked. "There was this pyromaniac, and he attacked the 'Old Blue' now several are injured, might even be dead!" Beast Boy was very huffy, that was alot to say and he was on the verge of a panic attack. People might actually be dying when he could have saved them, again. He couldn't handle that again. His vision started to blacken. "P-please save them, m-more are coming, Raven-" And that was all he could say before he was completely out. 

He woke up, confused for a minute but as he came to he realized he was back in his own bed, that was only a dream. But that did happen, he just could not get it out of his system, that was the 5th time he dreamed about it. People did die on it, the whole incident did not set well with the team. It hit Beast Boy the hardest. When Garfield Logan was much smaller he was on a boat with his parents who drowned as he watched. To this day he still feels he could have saved them, same with the recent boat incident. It also caused another problem to surface.

He stuck his hand down on the mattress. He sighed, it was wet again. The nightmare had caused him to start wetting his bed for the first time since he was a small child. Silently he got out of bed, took a shower then washed his sheets. This is all part of his new almost nightly routine, nobody knew about it but him, it was too embarassing. But part of him debated talking to Cyborg, if anyone he feels the half machine could help him out the most as he is the smartest on the team, but he simply was not ready.

The next morning things seemed to be normal at the Titan Tower, though the incident was still fresh they did their best to remain their cheerful selves. but Beast Boy was the most affected. He was good at putting up a facade, for years that is what he has done, he has become very good at it. Raven could sense his pain, and wanted to ease it, just didn't know quite how to, she had never been quite good at that stuff.

The day went by as any normal day would, Beast Boy and Cyborg played their racing game, Starfire tended to Silkie, taking him for a walk and feeding him dinner. For their dinner they had a chicken and dumplings, meanwhile Beast Boy had tofu and dumplings. Throughout the day the Changeling's interaction with the team began to make him feel better and Raven was glad to see his improvement. 

They later parted and went to bed. Upon entering his room, Beast Boy stared down at his mattress, bare as he had he had forgotten to add the new sheets and a slight yellow stain. He transformed into a dog and hung his head with ears flopped down. Ashamed of his accidents, he just wanted this streak to be over. He was 15, too old to have this problem pop back up in his life.

He finally went to sleep.

He woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. It was the dream again, the same damn dream and to no surprise of his, his sheets were soaked with urine, for the third damn time that week but he was in to much of a panic to care. He just wanted the nightmare to be over, and those people to be alive. The whole situation was really taking toll on his health.

Meanwhile Raven couldn't sleep and was headed to the kitchen to make herself some tea when she heard Beast Boy's scream, and immediately ran to his room. "Beast Boy! Are you okay?" She took out her little flashlight and shined it on the changeling. The poor boy was shaking and Raven rushed to his side. "What is it Beast Boy?" His face was buried in his pillow, he would not budge from it. She gently rubbed his back as others had done for her when she was upset. 

"R-raven!" He finally choked out, "I-i-it was awful. We couldn't save all those people. I can't forget that scene. It haunts my dreams every night." "Every night?" Raven asked, shocked. The poor boy, they did everything they could and yet he had felt this way the whole time. Slowly she pulled him into a hug. "Beast Boy, what happened, that wasn't your fault, besides we saved so many more people. And the person responsible will pay for his crimes." Her voice was a low growl. "But they were counting on us, to be saved." He couldn't stop the tears that flowed. "Let's go somewhere where we won't wake the others." She opened a portal and they went through and ended up on the cliffs. She pulled him to where he was leaning against him, stroking his arm in a soothing manner.

"Beast Boy, Gar," It was rare for her to use his real name like that, and it usually meant something serious when she did. "What you did was amazing, many people were saved." "Raven can I tell you something?" "Sure." 

"This stays between us. You must promise not to tell anyone." He said. "I swear to azarath." She made the heart crossing gesture. "Well..." He was hesitant to tell his story, he had never told anyone, not even the titans, but it was time to get it off his chest. "So you know I don't have real parents, right?" "Yeah," Raven said awkwardly, not entirely sure how to respond properly. "Well you know how that happened?" Raven shook her head. "When I was 11 me and my parents were exploring the amazon. One day we went on a boat to check something out, suddenly there was a waterfall and we fell. I got out safe but... but they did not. I desperately wanted to save them, and I knew there was a way, but I was too young and did not know how. Then suddenly they were gone for good, and I was helpless as they drowned." He broke down again, that was not an easy thing to talk about.

"And when those people died... it reminded me of that time, that I couldn't save them. I felt... worthless, that I had failed what I had promised to do as a titan." "Beast Boy I am so sorry, and this is not your fault." "Thanks Rae, you really are a good friend." He smiled and looked up at her. His face suddenly went red and he looked down at his pants, suddenly becoming aware of the state there in due to his legs starting to get irritated from his accident. "And uh, there's something else." "What is it?" She tilted her head curiously. "I uh, well along with the bad dreams, I'd also sort of been having accidents." He could feel his whole face heat up. "What do you mean by -" Her eyes suddenly shifted to where his were. "Oh, well it's okay Beast Boy, it's just something that happens sometimes, especially after such a traumatic event such as what we went through." For a split few seconds she felt like inching away, but pushed those tnoughts away and felt bad, this was a time Beast Boy really needed her.

"Thanks Rae," He was genuinely happy that he had someone he could finally open up to the way he had tonight. "You really are a good friend. Now uh, about the sheets-" His face was turning tomato red again. "I'll help you, but just this once, and don't worry, this won't get out. But you might need to tell Cyborg if the problem continues." Raven replied. "I think so too." Beast Boy agreed, now more content as he made his way to the shower.

After that he had gone 3 nights without another incident.

**Author's Note:**

> A little darker than my usual work, but I really wanted to try it out and delve into it. Also, I know the title is the same as an episode, but I feel it is very fitting for the story.  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story nontheless


End file.
